Beautiful Disaster
by Poehlaris
Summary: He went into her kitchen. He knew he was a dead man. TadAkira


It was one of those moments where the world stopped turning. The moment you realize that something very valuable to you had been destroyed. The thing you worked so hard to maintain and keep nice - the thing that was yours alone - had been violated. It had been _touched _by someone else. It was a moment that made you stop and think - to wonder about your next move. Do you break down and go into a panicked frenzy and desperately try and repair it? Or do you fly off the handle and attempt to commit murder against the wrongdoer? For Akira, there was only one option...

"Tadashi! You destroyed my kitchen!"

Yes, that's what this is all about. Upon walking into the greenhouse that morning, Akira decided to go about her normal routine. She set her stuff in her chair and went back to the kitchen to make some tea and sweets. What she stumbled upon appalled her. Her pots and pans were strewn everywhere, covered in grease, flour, spices - you name it, it was on it. Her sink was full to the brim with dirty dish water, her utensils were all about the room, a shattered tea set was on the floor, and one not-so-innocent Tadashi Karino was huddled in the corner, afraid for his life.

"I-I can explain...!"

In a heart-stopping tone, she growled the words he had heard so often.

"Run."

And with that, he quickly picked himself up and took off, running as fast as his legs could carry him. Akira counted down to three before she raced after him, running so fast that she left a mini dust storm trailing behind her. The other members of the S.A. had yet to arrive and the school had hardly any students in it, leaving Akira all the privacy she would need to torture or kill the exploring-fool.

So she ran swiftly, letting him stay far enough ahead of her until they were both out of plain sight. He bolted into the gymnasium and the doors slammed behind him, leaving him only one other exit. As he tried to run for the second set of doors, he found himself face down on the floor. He peered up and saw Akira walk past him and get the lock on the other doors, leaving him trapped all alone with her. There were no other students, no teachers or coaches - just her and a rack full of dodgeballs.

"Akira, please, you have to let me explain-"

"Oh, you have an explanation? Good! I'd love to hear it."

She had an evil tint to her eyes, her slender body was locked firmly in place, and a brand new ball was being lightly tossed from one hand to another. She looked ferocious, menacing, and like she was going to kill him no matter what he said. Her jaw was clamped together, giving him the true impression that she would chew his head off. Although deathly afraid, he slowly brought himself to his feet, brushed himself off, and stood stiff as a board in front of her. He gulped loudly, giving her visual signs that he was terrified. But she only stood there, tapping her foot, waiting ever-so patiently for him to speak.

It took him awhile, but he finally worked up the nerve.

"Akira, I didn't mean to destroy your kitchen like that. Honest, I didn't. I just, well, I got here really early this morning and you weren't here yet... God, I was hungry... I tried to find something to eat back there, but nothing was made. So I dug around and found your cookbook and, well... yeah."

She stood there for a moment, trying to absorb his logic for not only entering her kitchen, but for thinking he was _allowed _to use her stuff. And after letting it all soak in, there was only one thing she had to say.

"That's not good enough."

Before he could even blink, the ball she held was thrust into his face, hitting him hard enough to where his nose started to bleed. She grabbed more balls off the rack and just kept berating him with them. She threw them with rapid speed and impressive accuracy, never failing to hit her target. By the time she ran out of balls to throw, she had hit him in every imaginable place, leaving bruises, red marks, and even some welts. For her final move, she ran at him and forcefully kicked him square in the jaw, sending him flying into the ceiling. Then she turned and walked away.

She mumbled to herself the entire way back to the greenhouse, still upset about the whole incident. Not only was her kitchen a disastrous mess, but she had to clean it and pray to God she would still have enough time to make the tea and prepare the sweets for everyone else. She threw the door open and automatically knew her prayer would not be answered. She hung her head and let her shoulders slump as she stepped around the mess and broke out the broom, dustpan, mop, and scrubber. She drained the sink of its filthy mess, scrubbed it quickly, and refilled it with fresh, warm, soapy water.

She cleared her counter and started to pile all of the dishes in and around the sink. Then she grabbed them one by one and began to thoroughly scrub them to remove the tough grease and stains that had been left to dry while she went off to punish that stupid idiot. What she didn't know was that Tadashi had snuck in with her and began putting back everything he brought out. And after he got everything he could, he grabbed the broom and started sweeping the floor, finding it very difficult to do so with all of the puddles of liquid and scraps of almost-food in his way. By the time they had finished with that, the rest of the S.A. sat out wondering what they could possibly be up to.

Feeling guilty that she would have nothing to give them, Akira grabbed a pile of her now clean dishes and went to put them away. However, upon turning around, she saw Tadashi dumping the last bit of dirt and scraps into the trashcan and going to pick up the mop. He stared at her for what felt like eternity before he picked up the mop and actually said something to her.

"You done with the sink? I need to use it so I can mop."

She only nodded at him and watched as he walked past her drained the sink to put clean water back in it. And not knowing what to say to him, she only continued to put her dishes away.

The two worked in silence, Akira putting dishes away and scrubbing countertops, while Tadashi earnestly mopped the floor, hoping to make it shine and sparkle like it did before he walked in this morning. He was extremely focused on his task, trying his best to make amends and let her know how truly sorry he was for what happened. Seeing the stern and lifeless look on his face, Akira felt a pang of guilt. She was starting to think that she had been a tad bit too hard on him. Sure, he was used to her slapping, hitting, punching, and kicking him, but she gave him quite the beating earlier. It went beyond her usual antics and she began to wonder if she really had crossed the line and taken it too far.

So after all the cleaning was done, the two put the mops and rags away and turned back to see the result of all their hard work. The floors shined, the utensils hung in their proper place, you could see your reflection in the countertops, and everything smelled like soap. It looked exactly as it did before, if not cleaner. Upon seeing the satisfaction in her eyes, Tadashi took a step back and grabbed his backpack, which he had set in the corner that morning, and headed for the door. Akira let her mouth hang open as she searched for the right words to say to him. Of course, Tadashi being Tadashi, he couldn't leave without saying something.

"I'm really sorry for this morning. It wasn't supposed to happen like that."

With that, he put his hand on the doorknob and twisted it open, preparing to walk out and potentially have her never speak to him again. But as he was about to close the door behind him, she finally found something to say.

"You never were a good cook."

He stopped dead in his tracks, surprised she even said anything to him at all. He wasn't entirely sure how to respond to that, so he decided to just nod his head and continue walking.

"Tadashi."

Again, he stopped and waited, preparing himself to listen to the lecture she would surely give him.

"You know, I was really mad this morning when I found my kitchen the way it was. I work hard to maintain it so I can make you guy's tea and sweets every day. It upset me to come in and find something that means so much to me destroyed like that. You know I don't like other people to come in here, so why did you? Knowing how I feel, why would you-"

"I already told you."

After being silent for a moment, she decided to press the issue further.

"What happened in there, Tadashi?"

"What happened? What _didn't _happen? I messed everything up. I slipped and spilt the flour everywhere, forgot to put the lid on the blender, used way too much cooking oil in your skillet, and... yeah."

At the very end of his explanation, Akira heard something faintly come out of his mouth that changed the course of her mood.

"... I spilt vinegar all over my jacket..."

A burst of laughter erupted in the greenhouse and Tadashi went wide-eyed as he watched Akira explode into a fit of giggles. She was laughing so hard that tears streamed down her face and she was forced to grab her sides because they hurt so bad. She sunk down to the floor and laughed a little more as a small smile cracked onto Tadashi's face. That small smile then became a full-out grin and soon enough he was on the ground, laughing almost painfully along with her. It took about five minutes, but the two finally calmed down enough to breathe properly and collect themselves.

"Aha-ha-ha... oh, that was too funny."

"Ha-ha, yeah, I guess it was."

After recomposing themselves, they remained on the ground, still staring at each other as if they were silently communicating. However, not being able to take it anymore, Akira broke that silence, feeling the need to say something to her friend.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you, Tadashi. I was too harsh."

"Nah, I deserved it. I shouldn't have been in your kitchen anyway."

She smiled and blushed, turning her head away in hopes that he wouldn't notice. But even he wasn't that stupid. He saw the pink tint on her cheeks and couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked. He watched as she stood up and dusted herself off before walking over to him and offering him her hand.

"C'mon, I think the bell rang awhile ago. We're late to class."

However, being not the least bit interested in his studies, Tadashi opted for staying right where they were. So he took her hand and yanked her down, then pushed her to the ground and rolled her over so he straddled her hips. Of course, he was very gentle in doing so. His actions surprised Akira so much that she squealed and smacked him rather hard against the side of his head. Rubbing the spot where she had hit him, he looked down at her and smiled.

"You know, you're really cute when you blush."

She pouted her lips and looked away from him, embarrassed at his statement. He only continued to smile before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her lips. It wasn't smutty or gross, nor was it a make-out session. It was just two people, clearly in love, sharing a tender kiss in one of their favorite places.

* * *

><p>"AN: Finally! I finally wrote a story for this pairing! I've been dying to write a fic for Akira and Tadashi, but I never had any good ideas until now. I'm very excited. Although this isn't my first Special A story, I'm kind of worried that Akira and Tadashi were out of character. I mean, I haven't seen the show in forever. So, please leave me a review and let me know how I did. By the way, this is post-them confessing to each other. Hope you enjoyed."


End file.
